


Amnesia

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a injury Arin can't remember anything about his life, It's up to his closest friends to help him remember it all and get back to the way things were</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four hours since the accident, and nothing had really changed. Suzy sat in the same place she had been in since she got to the hospital, on a cold and uncomfortable hair pulled up close enough to the bed that Arin could feel her breath, if he was conscious that is. As time crawled forward into the fifth hour, a hand suddenly patted her on the shoulder, making her jump unexpectedly

"Anything yet?"

"No, you think he's going to be ok?"

As soon as the words left her lips her eyes began to water, but before the tears could stain her face with sadness Barry put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, resting her head against his shoulder

"Of course he is, you know that Arin's a fighter and it's only a minor injury,"

"But what if he never wakes up?"

"Suzy we can't sit here thinking about the negative stuff, the doctor said himself that everything's going to be fine,"

Suzy sniffed and cleared her eyes, then closed them and began to think about all the memories of Arin that made her smile, they had known each other for so long and she could have sat there all day and all night thinking about the good times but her train of thought was suddenly derailed when a low groan was heard from in front of her. She immediately sat up and looked forward to see Arin moving around uncomfortably in the bed, her voice almost shattered the windows as she happily squealed in joy

"Arin! You're ok!"

The doctors and nurses came to the side of the bed and tried to calm him down, he was understandably in shock as any person would be if they had their head hit against a concrete wall. One doctor turned to Suzy and Barry and smiled happily, clearly he was right that everything was going to be fine

"Miss.Berhow I have some good news but I also have some bad news. The good news is that he's going to be fine and make a full recovery, but the bad news is that the incident might have left him with some amnesia,"

"You mean, he won't know who I am?"

Suzy felt lucky that she was in a hospital because she was pretty sure that her heart just imploded on her, Arin was fine but if he didn't know who she was then things were going to be horrible for both him and her

"I'm afraid so, our tests show that it is temporary and he should have his full memory back in a few months, possibly a year or two,"

Barry saw Suzy's hand curl into a fist of rage and pain and decided to act quickly for her sake

"Excuse me doctor but I just need to talk to Suzy, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, we'll work on getting Arin up and seeing just what state he's in,"

"Thanks,"

He grabbed Suzy and pulled her away from the doctor, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady

"Suzy, listen to me, it's going to be fine, we'll get him home and he'll remember it all, how could he forget a person like Dan?"

Barry's smile always made Suzy feel better when she was down but now it was a rescue boat in a stormy sea. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then smiled back at Barry

"You're right, but I'm not sure I can handle talking to him,"

"That's fine but eventually you will, you want me to talk to him?"

"Please,"

Barry patted her shoulder and walked back over to the hospital bed, the doctors had all left now and Arin was sitting up with a confused and dazed expression, looking around the room for any information he could. Barry sat in the chair and cleared his throat, he spoke with caution so as not to scare Arin

"Hey,"

"Hi, are you a doctor here?"

"No, I'm Barry, we work together,"

"Oh, Hi Barry, do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, you hit your head against a wall and got amnesia, you don't remember anything do you?"

"No, come here,"

Arin signalled Barry to lean in for a secret and Barry complied, struggling slightly with the edge of the clunky hospital bed. Arin spoke in a hushed whisper so that only the two of them would hear what was being said

"Do you know my name?"

"Your name is Arin,"

"Ok cool cool, you see that girl over there, don't look, but the one behind you?"

Barry didn't have to look to know that he was referring to Suzy and he began to feel slightly sick in fear of what Arin might say about her

"Yea, what about her?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No, why?"

Barry knew he  had to be gentle, if he told Arin that Suzy was his wife it might be a huge shock to his system and that could do more damage, so he decided to take things in small steps

"She's so cute, whatever guy lands her must thank god every night, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Um...not really, anything else you want to talk about or can I sit back down now?"

"Oh sorry, yea that's all,"

Barry sat back down in his seat and waited for Arin to say something, anything that would cut the incredibly awkward silence that hanging between them, and eventually Arin did

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"The girl, what's her name, she keeps looking at me,"

"It's Suzy,"

"Cool, Hey Suzy?"

Barry's heart almost fell out of his chest when he heard Arin scream across the room, Suzy was probably going to be filled with such hope from hearing him say her name and that was going to be ruined, just as Barry expected Suzy was over by the edge of the bed in an instant and she happily replied

"Arin you remember me! You were right Barry he's better,"

"Remember you? How do I know you?"

"What? How did you know my name?"

"Barry told me, you kept looking at me and I assumed you liked me,"

Suzy began to tear up and sunk her head into Barry's shoulder, knowing that it was the only place she could turn to for comfort right now, Barry smoothed her hair out and began to whisper to her

"It's ok Suzy, he's going to be fine,"

"Hey I'm sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have? If you have a boyfriend or husband then I'm sorry,"

Suzy began to cry louder as she heard the words, they were like daggers in her ears, she never thought her own husband would be questioning her relationship status from a hospital bed and be completely clueless the whole time, and it was a nightmare. When she finally took her head of Barry's shoulder she looked over to the still puzzled Arin and decided that he needed to know who she was before she lost him

"Arin, you're my husband,"

"What? We're...we're married?"

"Yea, look,"

She put her hand beside his to show the matching rings and smiled as Arin's face lit up with joy

"You married me? That's crazy!"

"Why's it so crazy?"

"Well look at you and look at me,"

Suzy giggled as she began to see shades of the old Arin again, it suddenly didn't annoy her as much that Arin had forgotten about her, because it meant that they got to fall in love all over again. Arin smiled as she laughed and began to question her more and more on their life together

"When did we meet?"

"We met at an anime convention about ten years ago, I was 13 and you were 16,"

"We met when you were 13? That's crazy!"

Suzy laughed at Arins confusion and began to find herself becoming more comfortable with the situation, part of her was still in a deep fear of losing Arin because he was a different person but she mostly saw the same Arin that she fell in love with and married. The doctor came over to the side of the bed with a clipboard in his hand and looked at Arin with a smile

"Hello Mr.Hanson, how do you feel?"

Arin looked at the doctor and then to Barry who was standing at the side of the bed watching him. After a short silence the doctor cleared his throat and asked again, becoming slightly more worried about Arins health

"Umm, Mr.Hanson?"

"Arin answer the guy,"

Arin's head turned from Barry to the doctor, who was still rather confused with the whole situation, Arin laughed and began to explain what seemed to be a major failure on his brains part

"Sorry, I thought he was Mr.Hanson, is that me?"

The doctor laughed and began to write on his clipboard

"Yes, you're Arin Hanson, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel great, except I don't remember like anything,"

"That's fine, but if you don't mind we'd like to do a few more tests to make sure you are fully recovered,"

"Sure,"

The doctor helped Arin out of the bed and just before he followed the doctor to do the additional tests he turned to Suzy and looked into her clear green eyes

"You know where I live right? I can't really remember,"

"I'll bring you home as soon as they let me, now hurry,"

Arin smiled and walked away with the doctor, when they left Barry turned to Suzy with a rather smug smile on his face

"What's so funny?"

"I told you he was going to be fine, he loves you already,"

Suzy laughed and looked down at the floor to hide her blush, she knew that deep down Arin did love her and that he would remember her again soon, but there was something about the way he seemed to fall in love with her the second he spoke to her that made her feel really good inside. It wasn't long before Suzy and Barry were showing Arin out to the car and driving him home, listening to him talk about everything that he saw along the way

"Oh my god look at that cat, it's so fluffy,"

"Do you like cats Arin?"

"They are so cute, I've always wanted to own one,"

Suzy and Barry giggled as Arin looked at them with a confused expression on his face

"What? What's so funny? Am I allergic to cats?"

"No, you.."

"Just leave it Barry we are almost home,"

Suzy smiled devilishly at Barry to let him know that she wanted to surprise Arin and so he kept quiet until they arrived at the house. When they pulled up to the house Arin noticed two other cars already parked and began to bounce with excitement

"We have three cars? Are we rich?"

Suzy sighed unhappily, she was hoping to talk to Arin and give him as much of a run down as she could before the others all introduced themselves but all they knew was that Arin was ok and coming home, so she couldn't blame them. She turned to Barry who had already undone his seatbelt as if he could read her mind

"Could you go in and tell them?"

"Of course, I'll come out when they are ready,"

"Thanks,"

Barry got out of the car and went into the house as Suzy began to talk to Arin to try and help jog his memory. As Barry gently closed the large wooden door a familiar face ran into the hallway filled with excitement and instantly began to ask a million questions

"Where is he? Is he ok? Does he have any cool scars?"

"Ross calm down, where is everyone?"

"Kitchen,"

Ross hurried back into the kitchen and Barry followed, soon finding Dan, Holly and Ross all sitting at the table waiting for Arin, he sat down on one of the chairs and took a deep breath as he began to break the somewhat difficult news

"Barry you don't look too good, is he ok?"

Barry looked up to see the genuine worry on Dan's face, not that it surprised him. They had such a tight friendship that almost seemed weird at times and so when Dan learned that Arin didn't remember him, Barry kinda expected the worst

"Yea, yes he's fine, but he has some amnesia,"

"Oh god, is it bad?"

"He doesn't remember any of us, he's outside with Suzy and she's trying her best but it is tough on her, I can see it. So try to be gentle and don't freak him out when he comes in ok?"

They all agreed and Barry stood up to go outside and bring Arin in. When he walked outside he went over to the car and saw Suzy whispering something into Arin's ear, making him giggle slightly and then look away from her in embarrassment, Barry decided to not question it and instead knocked on the window if Suzy's side to let them know. Suzy got out and ran around the car to help Arin out and towards the door, opening it for him and closing it when he walked in. The others heard the door closed and became nervous as they clung on to the last hope that this was some sick joke, but knew as soon as they heard Arin's voice from the hallway

"Wow, who owns this house?"

His voice was filled with genuine confusion and wonder, something that couldn't be portrayed or acted out, and they all grew slightly more tense as his footsteps became closer. Just before he entered the kitchen Suzy's sweet and gentle voice was hear

"It's our house, you picked it out,"

"I think I did a good job, it's so cool,"

Suzy giggled as she entered the kitchen and saw the nervous group in front of her, she looked to Holly first, knowing that she was the most mature out of the three and would probably handle the situation with the most care. Holly picked up on the cue and stood up, extending her hand out to Arin and smiling warmly

"Hi, I'm Holly,"

Arin shook her hand nervously and looked back at Suzy for a clue for what to say, but Suzy had sat down next to some skinny teenager and was already in a conversation

"I'm Arin, do you live here?"

"No, you work with Ross and I'm married to him,"

She looked back at Ross to signify who he was but Arin missed the cue, instead he was looking around the room at the strange decorations, when Holly turned back to him he gulped nervously, hoping that she had not noticed that he wasn't listening

"Oh, I work with your husband, right, Hi Holly's husband,"

Arin looked past her and waved to Dan, causing him and Holly to laugh and for Ross to get angry. When Arin saw the laughter he took a small step back, and shrunk slightly where he stood. Ross got up and began to walk over to Arin, only to be blocked by Holly, who pulled him away and put her arms on his shoulders

"Hey, he doesn't know, don't get annoyed at him,"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"This is Ross, he's the one I'm married to, that over there is Danny,"

Holly ruffled Ross' hair and pointed to a still laughing Dan, who stood up and walked over to Arin, also putting out his hand and shaking it firmly

"Hey, you can call me Dan,"

He smiled casually, making Arin feel slightly uneasy, but instead of questioning it he went to what he had now established as his go to line in times of confusion

"Do you live here?"

"No, only you and Suzy live here, we work together,"

"Oh ok, Suzy I need to speak to you outside,"

"Um...sure, we'll just be a second,"

Suzy followed Arin out to the hallway and watched as he almost fainted with confusion, everything was happening to fast for him and it was all too much, all he knew was that he worked with these people and that was it, he looked over to Suzy and spoke in a hushed and shaky voice

"Why are there so many people in the kitchen? This is freaking me out,"

Suzy pulled him close and hugged him, resting her head on his chest and putting her arms around his waist, she pulled him as close as she could and nearly broke him in half before he put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers

"This feels...better, what did you do there?"

"I gave my husband a hug, I know it's difficult for you baby but you'll make it through, I promise,"

"Baby? Is that like your nickname for me?"

"Well not really, I just sorta say it sometimes, but I mean it, I'm here for you every step of the way,"

"Thanks...you know that Holly girl?"

"Yea what about her?"

"She's not going to hate me for thinking she was married to the other guy is she?"

"No way, Holly is probably the kindest person in the world, she never hates anyone,"

"Ok, I was really scared that I had offended her,"

"I know, I saw it in the way you reacted,"

Arin pulled himself away from Suzy and looked down at her, seeing her look up at him with hope and optimism began to make him feel like everything was going to be ok

"You could really tell?"

"Yeah, I can tell a lot about you by the way you act, I've known you since I was 13 after all,"

She smiled happily and laughed as Arin smiled back at her, then put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to be on the same level as hers, she smiled as she pressed her forehead against his and watched him laugh with confusion

"What are you doing? Are you trying to talk to me telepathically?"

"No, I wanted to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I love you Arin, and I'm going to make sure that you don't feel scared about any of this,"

Without warning she kissed him and smiled as his face grew a dark shade of red. She began to giggle as Arin began to stutter and fumble over his words

"I...I mean I think I love you, well I must, we are married aren't we?"

"Yup, you wanna go back inside again and try to start over?"

"Sure, but first,"

He quickly kissed her back and held her close, feeling his heart float with joy as he tasted her lip-gloss and held her body to his, feeling the warmth of her made him feel like he was going to faint. When their lips finally parted he stood up straight and smiled down at her

"Let's go back inside,"

They walked back inside and looked at the four rather confused people who were all still sat around the table, after a long and mind shattering silence Holly spoke up with an uncertain voice

"Sorry we couldn't stay longer but Ross and I have to go, right?"

She turned to Ross with a stern look in her eye, hoping that he would pick up on the not so subtle hint that she was dropping. Ross nervously replied as he nodded his head slightly

"Yea, we have to start diner, it was great seeing you Arin,"

He looked to Arin who was staring back at him with his lip between his lips, and a smile on his face, Ross knew what was happening and turned to Holly with a pained expression, whispering to her so that no one would hear him

"He's going to make fun of my accent, I hate when he does that,"

"You don't know that, he might just be nervous or something,"

Holly patted Ross' shoulder and kissed him lightly, instantly seeing him loosen up and turn back to Arin

"Like I said, great seeing you,"

"Where are you from?"

Ross groaned slightly as he settled in for what was sure to be a large number of questions and jokes about his accent and his life in Australia, but before he got a chance to reply Suzy put her arms around Arin and pulled him close

"Why don't you all stay and we'll make dinner? That sound good Arin?"

"Um...yeah, sure, but where..."

"Great, could you get the stuff out? You guys wanna move into the living room?"

They all agreed and got up to move into the other room, as Ross passed Suzy he whispered a small thank you to her and then hurried on to join Barry and Dan. Suzy turned to see Arin looking around in various shelves and Holly standing in the kitchen looking at her with a small smile on her face. She came over to Suzy and spoke to her in a hushed voice

"You need anything you know that I'm here for you?"

"Yeah I know, and I appreciate it,"

"I mean it Suzy, anything you need I'll be here,"

"What exactly are you implying Miss.Conrad?"

Suzy smiled as Holly giggled and slapped her arm for twisting her words, but then returned to speaking in her hushed tone

"I just don't want you to think you're alone, I know this is going to be difficult for you,"

"Don't worry Hols, if I need help you're the first person I'd go to,"

The two girls laughed slightly and hugged as Holly began to walk into the living room to the sound of three men all laughing over some joke that probably involved dicks in some way. When she left Suzy closed the door and turned to Arin, who was watching her still confused

"What was she saying?"

"It's nothing, but we need to talk,"

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to hurt anyone or anything,"

"No, but don't talk about Ross' accent, it really bugs him,"

Arin moaned and leaned back against the counter as he held his face in his hands, Suzy instantly went to his side and pulled his hands away from his face, speaking in a gentle and caring voice

"Hey it's ok, he isn't going to be annoyed or anything, just don't mention it,"

"That's what she was talking about right? God I'm an idiot,"

"No you're not an idiot, you didn't know that he was sensitive about it, and that's not what Holly was talking about,"

"What was she talking about?"

"It was private, come here,"

She opened her arms and pulled Arin in for a hug, holding him tight and patting his back gently, she heard him sniff but was sure that he wasn't crying, when she kissed the side of his face he tightened his grip on her and whispered into her ear

"I'm not going to let this thing beat me, if you are this sweet then I want to remember you,"

"Aww, thanks baby,"

He let her go and continued to look around the room as  she went into the living room to talk to their guests. When she got in she noticed all of the seats were taken and she stood, but soon Dan got up and offered his seat

"No, it's fine, I'll stand,"

"Are you sure Suze?"

"Yeah, how are you guys?"

They all began to chat as Arin looked around the kitchen for a drawer filled with pots and pans, after a pointless search he sat at the table and looked at Suzy's phone on the counter, he picked it up and opened the internet, then began to think about a store that would sell pizza, but he couldn't remember any. After a few minutes Holly walked in to get a drink and saw him at the table

"Hey,"

Arin almost dropped the phone and went through the roof the way he jumped, he put the phone down on the table and began to feel his face grow warmer as Holly sat down on the hair beside him, she was so casual to the whole thing and it was the most nerve wrecking thing ever

"What you up too?"

"Just, um..., just checking the time, you?"

"I was getting a drink, you really don't remember anything about any of us?"

"No, why? Do we not get on or something?"

Holly laughed at the absurdity of what Arin was saying, but at the same time she noticed how nervous he was with being one on one with her, she stopped and smiled warmly at him

"No we get on fine, it's just weird to think that you don't remember us,"

"The doctor said it's only temporary and I'll remember everything eventually,"

"Well that's a relief, I was afraid we'd lost our Arin,"

She laughed again, but this time Arin laughed alone with her, he had seen that she was a nice and caring person and that he was going to learn to like her, even if he couldn't remember anything about her. He felt like he should ask about Ross and the accent but remembered that Suzy told him not too, and he didn't want to jeopardise a friendship before it had really started

"What were you saying to Suzy?"

"What? You mean when I went into the other room?"

"Yeah, was it something about me?"

"No, I was just saying to her that  if she needed any help then she could call me,"

"That's really nice of you, are you and Suzy close?"

"We are like sisters,"

Arin began to smile as he learned more about Holly, he explained his embarrassment of not knowing a pizza store and laughed as she called one from her phone and ordered pizza for them all to eat. Dinner was enjoyable with everyone making Arin feel more comfortable than he could with a group of strangers. When they all left he sat on the couch with Suzy and they talked about everything under the sun. Suzy had an answer for all of Arin's questions and eventually had to cut him off by checking the time

"God it's midnight, we should probably get to bed,"

"Yeah, I don't want to be tired tomorrow, can you show me where I sleep?"

"Sure, follow me,"

She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her as she went up the stairs and into the bedroom, she pointed to the bed and smiled at Arin

"You sleep on the left side, I sleep on the right side, the bathroom's in there and that's Mochi and Mimi's beds,"

Arin's brain swam with questions as he tried to comprehend what Suzy had said, his first question was about the bed

"Did you say I sleep on the bed?"

"Duh, you wouldn't sleep on the floor would you?"

"So...we're going to sleep in the same bed tonight?"

Suzy looked at Arin with an amused expression on her face but it instantly changed to a look of fear and concern when she saw Arin's face

"Wow it's ok baby, if you're not comfortable with that then I understand,"

"Aren't you my wife?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be nervous about anything, we'll take this as slow as you want,"

"No, I should trust you, you've been nothing but nice to me since I woke up and I know you aren't going to do anything,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I have another question,"

Suzy sat on the bed and patted the space beside her, Arin sat as she put her arms around him and hugged him

"What is it?"

"What's Momi and Michi?"

Suzy laughed and smiled as Arin began to chuckle in confusion and question her

"What?"

"You said them wrong, it's Mimi and Mochi, they are our cats,"

"We have two cats? Where are they?"

Arin was filled with such joy that Suzy thought he was going to explode, she giggled and lifted her hand to run it through his hair, he shivered slightly and looked down at her, smiling happily and feeling very safe. After a moment of peaceful silence Suzy got up and went into the hall telling Arin that she would only be a few minutes. Arin waited patiently and after a while saw two small cats wonder into the room and bounce up onto the bed, one settled on his lap while another lay down on Suzy's pillow and closed its  eyes. Arin smiled happily and began to run his hand over the smooth and soft fur of the cat

"It's so cute, which one is this?"

Suzy sat down beside him with a smile on her face and put her hand around his shoulders, resting her head against him again and giggling as he played with the small cat

"That's Mochi, the one sleeping on my pillow is Mimi, Mochi's the girl on,"

Arin began to say the name to the cat, running his hand through the fur and cooing as if it was a new born baby. He looked down at Suzy and giggled as she smiled back up at him her smile could have lit the whole house up and it made Arin feel really happy right in the bottom of his heart. She ran her hand through Mochi's fur and kissed him lightly on the cheek

"We should really get to bed, it's pretty late,"

"Good idea, what...no never mind,"

"What is it baby, I don't care if it sounds silly,"

"What do I usually wear when I sleep?"

Arin blushed and hid his face in his hands, Suzy smiled and hugged him tight, making sure not to laugh and make it seem like she was picking on him

"You usually wear pyjamas, they are in that drawer over there,"

She pointed to a drawer and kissed Arin's cheek again to make sure he knew that she was going to be here for him. He looked up at her with a slight look of embarrassment on his face

"I told you I'm here for you, don't be scared to ask me anything, no matter what it is,"

"You're so sweet, I don't know what I did to deserve you,"

Suzy blushed and giggled then went into the bathroom to get changed and allow Arin to get changed, when she came back in he was changed and under the covers, she got in beside him and kissed his cheek

"Goodnight Arin,"

"Goodnight Suzy,

"I...I love you,"

"I love you too,"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Arin woke up feeling very groggy, he felt like only an hour had passed but when he looked over at the clock he saw that it was 8:30, he looked around the still unfamiliar room and decided that he should explore the house while he waited for Suzy to get up. He slid out of the bed and walked out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind him. The first place he went to was what he assumed to be the guest room, it was decorated just as nicely as the other bedroom and looked like a lot of care had went into it. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw carefully frames pictures of him and Suzy, in each one they were both smiling with their arms around each other in a variety of ways, some of them even had the other people he had met the night before in them. He made some toast and went back up to the bedroom to eat it, the house was cold and he wasn't going to try and learn how the heating system worked so the covers of the bed would have to do. He carefully opened the door and slipped back under the covers, pulling them up high and leaning back against the pillows, he began to eat the toast and after a while he found himself looking at Suzy. Even when she slept she was the most perfect girl in the world, she look so peaceful and her hair ever so slightly cascaded down in front of her face, making her scrunch her nose in discomfort ever little while. He carefully studied her face as she breathed in and out, he realised that he must not have any stress in his life because there's no way he could be when he was married to someone as sweet and beautiful as her. After a while she began to move around uncomfortably as she spoke in a drowsy voice

"Arin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, you sleep well?"

"It was ok, how about you?"

"Same, I'm sorry if I woke you,"

Suzy rolled over to face him, but kept her eyes shut, she smiled happily and pushed the few loose strands of her out of the way of her nose and eyes, letting Arin get a clearer view of her

"It's fine, I'm not that tired anyway,"

She sniffed gently, almost as if she was trying to do it in secret so Arin wouldn't see her

"What are you eating?"

"It's just some toast, you want some?"

"I'll go get it in a minute, bed is to comfy,"

She smiled as she heard Arin giggle slightly, he began to wonder about this woman, she was really a mystery to him. She was so caring and sweet yet at the same time she was like a child in many ways, innocent and friendly despite all that had been thrown at her, she was really strong for not leaving him after what had happened and he admired that

"You don't have to get up, I'll get it,"

"No, I'll get it but I just want a little longer under the covers,"

"It's fine, you've been so sweet and nice to me all this time and you are my wife after all, I'll be right back,"

"Ok, but if I've fallen back to sleep don't blame me, blame the covers,"

He chuckled and went down the stairs to make the toast, as he waited he looked around more of the kitchen, seeing various other photos of him with Suzy, he noticed how happy the two of them looked and decided that he would make it his mission to do whatever he needed to do to remember her, no matter how long it took. The pop of the toaster almost made him jump and he quickly turned to butter the freshly popped toast, once it was buttered he put it on a plate and went back up the stairs, slowly opening the bedroom door and speaking in a soft voice

"Suzy? You still awake?"

He heard a small grunt and walked to the edge of the bed, knelt down and whispered to the sleeping beauty in front of him

"Suzy, I have you're toast, you still want it?"

Suzy kept her eyes shut and the covers pulled up close to her face, but she did nod slightly, signifying that she was awake and could hear him. Arin saw that her hair was blocking her face again but she was clearly to concerned with letting the covers fall to fix it, he wanted to do it himself but he still felt weird, he knew they were married and that she clearly loved him but she still felt like a stranger in some ways. He spoke gently to her as he tried to get her to wake up

"How are you going to eat this if you don't get out of bed?"

A look of confusion came across Suzy's face as she lay facing him, she began to think about how she could get past the problem at hand and soon figured out a way. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out slightly. Arin gulped in fear as to what she meant by the action, it seemed so out of place for her, everything else she did was sweet and gentle and now she wanted him to do...something with her tongue. He cautiously lifted one of the pieces of toast and placed it into her mouth, just as he did she bite down on it and began to chew. Arin breathed a sigh of relieve and began to giggle, causing Suzy to smile sleepily

"That's pretty smart, you don't have to even use your arms,"

Suzy grunted again and swallowed the toast in her mouth, opening again to get more, but this time Arin laughed and set the toast on the table by the bed

"No, I'm not feeding you anymore,"

"Whyyyyyyy?"

"It's time to get up, don't we both have to go to work?"

Suzy finally opened her eyes to see Arin with the sun shining behind him blasting through the window, he looked almost like an angel and it made her smile

"Well good morning Suzy,"

"Good morning Arin, where's my toast?"

Arin lifted the toast from the table and handed it to her, causing her to ever so slightly poke her hands out from under the covers and grab the plate, eating with a smile on her face as he looked up at Arin like a puppy, and Arin smiled back filled with just as much glee

"So, do we have work today?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about work, we don't have normal jobs,"

Arin started to feel really nervous all of a sudden, he didn't know what Suzy meant and was afraid to find out. Part of him wanted to know out of curiosity, but another part of him wanted to make her stop talking by any means necessary, sadly there was only one thing he could think to do and he still didn't feel too comfortable kissing her

"What...what do you mean?"

His voice was sharp enough to cut glass as he coughed out the words, and Suzy noticed. She threw the covers down over her legs and sat up, grabbing his hands in hers and squeezing firmly

"Hey, it's ok, it's nothing bad or weird,"

"It's not, illegal or anything is it?"

Suzy giggled and swung her hands absent mindedly, making Arin's swing along with hers

"No silly, it's really hard to explain so why don't we go downstairs?"

"O...ok,"

Suzy brought Arin downstairs to explain the concept of making a living through YouTube, but didn't realise that she would have to explain so much more for Arin to understand. The more she explained, the more she realised how much of an alien concept it must have been to him, or anyone who hadn't heard of YouTube. When he finally seemed to understand she hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder, causing Arin to carefully put his arms around her waist

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't want it to be anything to stressful, why don't we go visit all the guys so you can start to get to know them all again?"

"That sounds fun, who should we visit first?"

"Let me ring Holly and see what her and Ross are doing,"

"Ross? You mean the one from Australia?"

Suzy knew straight away why Arin asked for confirmation, she looked into his eyes and spoke with a defiant yet still gentle voice

"It's going to be fine, he doesn't hate you,"

"I promise, you two are the closest friends I have ever seen, you've known him for a really long time,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I ever lie to you?"

She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, they had a slight hint of fear but she could see the sincerity in them, Arin was really scared that he had offended Ross and that made Suzy realise how much me must have cared about being accepted again. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and grabbed her phone from the table, turning to Arin and punching the number into the keypad

"I promise, everything is going to be fine,"

The phone rang once before Holly picked up with a panicked voice, Suzy could hear Ross laughing in the background and talking to someone else as Holly replied

"Hey Suze, everything ok? You need any help with Arin?"

"No everything's fine, I was just calling to see what you two are doing today,"

"Oh good, we were planning on just staying home, why don't you two come over so Arin can get to know us again!"

Holly nearly screamed down the phone with excitement . She felt so confident about her idea, to her it was the best idea that had ever been hatched, but she was soon cut down when Suzy replied, giggling at Holly's child-like enthusiasm

"Calm down Hols, that's what I was going to suggest,"

"Oh my god yes, that would be so fun,"

"You seriously need to chill, when will you guys be ready?"

"Give us about half an hour then come over, I need to get dressed,"

"Holly you know it's wrong to walk around the house naked,"

Suzy smiled naughtily and giggled as she heard Holly laugh back, her blush was practically showing through the phone and soon after they said goodbye and hung up. Suzy rested her head back onto Arin's shoulder and close her eyes. There was a peaceful silence between the two before Arin cleared his throat and spoke up

"So? Are we going round?"

"Yea, she said she'll be ready in half an hour,"

"I didn't know Holly was a...you know,"

"Wha?"

"A nudist,"

Arin blushed as Suzy pulled herself back from his shoulder and looked at him with probably the most confusion he could imagine on a person's face. She giggled nervously, hoping that Arin was joking, but when he kept staring at her with a bank and confused face she spoke in an uncertain voice

"What are you talking about, she's not a nudist,"

"But...you said she was naked,"

"When did I say that!"

"When you were on the phone, you said 'you shouldn't walk around naked' Why was she naked?"

"She wasn't really naked, she said she needed to get dressed, she was still in her pyjamas,"

The blush that followed hit Arin like a truck, he felt like he would never be able to look at another person again without feeling completely embarrassed. His head dropped forward, staring at the floor as if he was trying to see through it for an escape route, but there was no way he was getting out of this. Suzy held his face in her hands and lifted his head up, looking caringly into his eyes

"Don't be embarrassed, you didn't know,"

"It was a dumb thing to ask, I'll just keep my mouth shut until I know more about everyone,"

"No, I like that you always say what's on your mind, that's what makes you so amazing, you're never scared to speak up,"

"But won't people laugh at me?"

"I'm not going to tell them, I would never want anyone to make fun of you,"

Suzy's tone was as firm as could be, part of her had to make sure that Arin could trust her and she knew that would be a tough thing for him to do, but he was already making a lot of progress. On the other hand seeing him this way made her think about him differently, he was no longer the same Arin, what if he never went back to his old self and this was who he was now? She couldn't bear to think that she would never be able to talk to the man she knew and married again and tried to push it into the back of her mind, for now she had to focus on doing what she could for him.  She took his hand in hers and squeezed lightly, then kissed the side of his cheek

"I promise I'll make sure you don't feel left out,"

"Thanks, you're the best girl ever you know that?"

She giggled and blushed slightly as Arin smiled back at her, holding onto her hand like it was an anchor to reality

"Oh stop, come on, I need to get ready,"

She got of his lap and hurried up the stairs, dragging Arin behind by the hand. When they got into the bedroom Suzy sat Arin down on the bed and took a few dresses out from the wardrobe, setting them down gently on the bed so as not to ruin them. When she had placed down her three favourite choices she looked to Arin with a happy smile on her face

"Which one do you like the most?"

Arin looked at the three choices in front of him, they were all very impressive picks, they looked like they would show of Suzy's figure the perfect way, making her look beautiful and elegant yet not desperate for attention. He finally picked a nice black number which Suzy enthusiastically picked up and held against herself, looking in the mirror to see if she liked the choice

"This is a good choice, I didn't know you knew so much about dresses,"

"You don't know what I do at night, maybe I design dresses,"

They both laughed as Suzy went into the bathroom to get changed. While she was getting changed Arin looked around the room for where his clothes were kept, he finally found a small drawer with a few t-shirts in it and decided that he didn't have time for something more formal. He pulled the shirt on and grabbed a pair of blue jeans to go along with it, looking in the mirror he decided that it was not a bad choice, although he probably could have looked better. He soon heard the bathroom door swing open and Suzy came out in the dress he had picked, she span around for him to see the whole thing and smiled as he stared at her

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing, "

"Aww, thanks, you look amazing too,"

He smiled happily and hugged her, then watched as she grabbed the keys sitting on the night stand and sat back down on the bed

"We just have to wait for Holly to text me, then we can go,"

"Ok,"

Arin sat beside her and nervously drummed his fingers on his leg, Suzy noticed right away and put her arm around his shoulders

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine,"

"I know, I'm just scared I'm going to mess this up and ruin it for you,"

"For me?"

"Yeah, I can see already that you an Holly are really close and I don't want to piss her off and make you lose her as a friend,"

Suzy had never thought that was a possibility but remained strong in her thinking that Arin would impress them all just like he did the first time. She ran her hand through his hair and down his face, gently rubbing his beard as she smiled

"That's very sweet of you but you need to stop worrying, there's no way that she could hate you, and Ross loves you like a brother, he just gets very defensive about his accent,"

"You really think I didn't mess up, everyone seemed so nervous,"

"I know you didn't, I promise that if I thought this was going to be a disaster, I would tell you instead of letting you embarrass yourself,"

Arin smiled happily at the reassurance that he was doing the right thing, he figured that the nerves would go away once he got there and realised that he would have to do this eventually, so he may as well get it over with, who knows, maybe he'll like them and they'll like him. A small ping made the two of them look down to Suzy's phone to see a text from Holly

Holly: All ready now, you can come straight in, no need to knock

Suzy: We're on our way now

"Come on, let's go,"

The two got up and made their way downstairs and into the car outside. Suzy began to drive and smiled happily as the California sun lit up the road in front of her. Just like before Arin soon became a bundle of excitement and energy as every new thing he passed made him flag up a million questions. Suzy answered the onslaught of questions the best she could and soon they arrived at Holly and Ross' house. Suzy parked outside and made some final checks to her attire as Arin nervously waited for her, then soon they got out and made their way to the door, which Suzy opened and went through, followed nervously by Arin. Suzy laughed happily as a small black cat began to rub against her leg, she picked it up and began to giggle happily

"Hi Orph, how are you?"

The cat batted his paws playfully at her face, causing her to set him down so as not to ruin her hair and soon after a voice was heard calling through the house

"Hey Suze, we're in here,"

Suzy grabbed Arin's hand an followed the sound of the voice into the kitchen, where Holly and Ross where sitting with another gray cat on the table. Their faces lit up with excitement as Arin and Suzy entered and Holly grabbed Suzy, hugging her tight

"How you been, that's a nice dress,"

"We've been good, and thanks, Arin picked it"

She looked over to Arin who had a nervous smile on his face. Holly smiled warmly at him and pointed to the empty seat beside Ross

"Take a seat you two, anyone want a drink?"

Suzy sat down beside Arin and giggled as she replied to Holly with a smile on her face

"Little early to be drinking isn't it?"

"You know I didn't mean that, what do you want?"

"I'm fine thanks, Arin?"

Arin looked nervously at Suzy, and then to Holly. He coughed and spat out the words in the most confident and natural way he could but all that he could manage was a slight mumble

"I'm ok too,"

Suzy patted Arin on the back and whispered encouragement to him as she began to talk with Holly about makeup and cosplay and who knows what else. Arin nervously looked around the room and took a deep breath before turning to Ross, who was looking back with a face that was filled with child like wonder

"Hi, I'm Ross,"

"I'm Arin, you have a nice house,"

"This is only the kitchen, there's so much more,"

He threw his arms into the air dramatically as he finished his sentence, causing Arin to laugh slightly and feel more relaxed with the situation. Ross immediately began talking again, filled with enough energy that it seemed like nothing would be able to put him down

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Um...no,"

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"No man, sorry,"

Ross seemed slightly saddened by the fact that Arin didn't remember him and Arin saw this. Clearly they did have a strong friendship and he began to wonder if he should apologise  for mentioning Ross' accent before, but before he could even open his mouth Ross spoke

"Sorry if I made you feel bad when you mentioned my accent, I get pretty defensive about it sometimes,"

"That's fine, I shouldn't have mentioned it anyway, it's kinda cool,"

"Thanks,"

The cat that had been on the table was now trying to climb onto Ross' lap, forcing him to laugh and grab the cat

"No, bad Mojo, get off,"

Holly heard him and turned to face him where she was talking to Suzy, walking over and grabbing the cat gently in her hands

"Hey, don't speak to Mojo that way, he's a good kitty,"

She kissed the cats head lightly and smiled at Ross when it purred, then turned back to Suzy and continued the conversation they were having

"Only Holly knows how to keep Mojo happy, they have a special bond,"

Arin smiled happily as Ross explained the relationship she had with the cat, and soon the black cat from the hallway made its way into the room, causing Ross to lift it into his lap and pet it gently

"This is Orph, he's my cat and he's the smartest cat,"

Arin began to laugh at Ross' childish nature as he ran his hand over the cats fur and tail, then looked up at Arin with a small smile on his face

"Has Suzy shown you Mochi and Mimi yet?"

"Yeah, they are very cute, and I bet they are smarter than Orph,"

Ross gasped dramatically and lifted Orph up in one hand so that he was facing Arin

"Why don't you say that to his face?"

Arin leant forward and stared into Orph's bright eyes, trying to stop himself from laughing as he did so

"I think Mochi and Mimi are smarter than you,"

Ross moved the cats arm as he replied in a high pitched voice

"No, I'm smarter,"

They both laughed at the absurdity of what they were doing and soon they began to talk about the memories Ross had of the two, meanwhile Holly and Suzy had also changed the topic to Arin, with Holly making sure that Suzy could count on her

"I mean it Suze, it's got to be tough on you,"

"It's not that bad, he's not scared of me like I thought he would be,"

"Why would he be scared?"

"If some guy you didn't know told you he was your husband and brought you to a house you didn't know, you'd be scared,"

"I guess you're right,  but honestly, you can call at any time, even if it's super early in the morning,"

"I get it Holly and I really appreciate it, but we'll be fine,"

"Alright, have you ever thought about hanging you're hair color?"

"Ugh, Holly we go over this all the time, I'm not changing it,"

The two began to playfully bicker about Suzy's hair as Arin and Ross chatted to each other, Ross looked over to the girls and sighed, then giggled as he looked back to Arin's confused face

"What are they talking about?"

"Holly's trying to make Suzy change her hair color, they talk about that all the time,"

"I like her color now, it's a good combo,"

"Yeah ,It's really cool and cute,"

Suddenly Ross felt someone lean against his back and hug him slightly, he almost jumped out of his seat when he heard Suzy giggle and talk to him

"Thanks Ross, I think you're cute too,"

"Oh...Suzy, I just meant, like, the hair is nice hair..."

He blushed and looked to Arin who was smiling happily at the joke, then looked down to the floor in defeat. Suzy giggled and patted his shoulder

"It's ok Ross, I like that you think I'm cute,"

"Oh, ok,"

He kept his gaze on the floor while his blush almost melted his face. Holly came over and sat on his lap, lifting his head and looking into his eyes

"Awww, is Ross embarrassed?"

He giggled as she spoke to him and smiled when she kissed the side of his face lightly then turned to face Arin, who had been joined by Suzy

"I hope Ross didn't talk about stupid stuff with you Arin, he can be silly like that,"

"No he was cool, we talked about our cats and stuff,"

"That's good, do you guys have any plans for dinner today?"

Arin looked to Suzy for an answer and she smiled back with her usual beautiful smile, patting him on the shoulder as she replied to Holly

"No, you wanna go out or something?"

"We could stay here and I'll cook,"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, why don't I help,"

"Aww Suzy you're too kind,"

The two girls hugged and began to discuss potential ideas for dinner, Arin turned his attention back to Ross who was smiling happily at him

"So...before the accident, we were good friends?"

"Hell yeah! Loads of people thought we were brothers cause we knew each other so well,"

"You know a lot about me?"

"Yeah, do you have any questions? I'll answer anything,"

"It's kinda a weird one, like really weird,"

"Come on, tell me,"

Arin looked over to Suzy who was still occupied with Holly and then turned back to Ross, avoiding direct eye contact and blushing slightly

"Does that other guy who was at my house hate me?"

"Who? Dan?"

Ross almost fainted with disbelieve when Arin spoke, imagining a world where Arin hated Dan was crazy and made him want to cry, but his pain was quickly dispelled when Arin spoke again, this time in a slightly more hushed tone

"No, the one with the beard,"

"Oh Barry, no, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I just feel so unnatural with everyone, the only reason I feel comfortable talking to you is because Suzy told me how nice of a guy you are, I don't really know anything about the others,"

Arin looked down in shame at his revelation, blushing and hoping that Ross would see it from his point of view, thankfully Ross did and he quickly tried his best to make Arin feel better

"Hey it's ok, I would be scared too, you want me to tell you about them?"

"Sure,"

Ross began telling Arin all that he could about Barry and then Dan, time suddenly flew as Arin began to listen intently to the stories of what Dan and Barry got up to with him. Before Arin knew what had happened Holly called over from the other side of the room

"Ross? Could you help me lift these plates over?"

"Sure, hold on Arin,"

Ross got up and went over to the counter to lift two plates back to the table, setting one in front of Arin and one down at his seat. Suzy and Holly soon joined and they all began to eat

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"I was telling Arin about Danny and Barry,"

"I hope it wasn't anything weird, I don't want you to scare him,"

"Don't worry Holly, it was just some stories and stuff, "

Holly turned to Arin with a warm and welcoming smile on her face, speaking as she passively rubbed her free hand up and down Ross' leg

"Arin you tell me if he freaks you out and I'll send him right back to Australia,"

Arin giggled as Ross looked at Holly in mock horror, then they all broke into fits of laughter. Suzy patted Arin on the shoulder, making him turn to see her smile as the laughter died down. Seeing her smile made Arin forget any of the anxiety and fear he had over not knowing who he was, it was almost as if he didn't need to remember, because he had the most amazing wife in the world who was willing to put up with what must have been a horrible experience. When they finished eating Suzy turned to Arin and spoke in a hushed tone

"You felling ok?"

"Yea, I feel a lot better now,"

"Awesome, I knew you had it in you,"

The two hugged and shared a brief kiss as Holly and Ross smiled in joy, then Suzy turned to Holly to excuse herself

"Holly I think Arin and I should be going now, you've been too kind,"

"Any time Suze, you know I'm always here for you,"

"I know, we'll see you later, bye Ross,"

"See ya Suzy, bye Arin"

Arin said goodbye and followed Suzy out of the house and into the car, he got in and watched the world fly by as Suzy drove them home. Suzy began to notice that Arin didn't have the same energy he had when they were on their way there and nudged him slightly as she drove

"Everything ok Arin?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired, that was a pretty good day,"

"I'm glad you had fun, and  If you're tired then why don't you go to bed, I'll wake you when we get home,"

"No it's ok, I'll take a nap when I get home, if that's ok,"

"Of course it is, you don't have to ask my permission, It's your house too,"

"Oh, ok,"

When they got home Arin went upstairs to sleep while Suzy sat in the kitchen with her laptop, flicking through Tumblr and Twitter to see the vast amount of empathy from the fans, almost everyone was understanding and didn't mind waiting as long as they got Arin back. As Suzy sat she began to wonder what her life would be like now that Arin didn't remember her, she realised that she wasn't going to lose him because just liked he first time she met him the bond was there and strong, he trusted her more than anyone and as far as he knew they had only known each other 2 days.  Suzy closed the laptop when she noticed the time on the clock, it was getting close to eleven at night and if she didn't go to sleep right now then she was probably going to be really tired tomorrow. She went upstairs and slowly pushed the bedroom door open to see Arin lying on the bed fast asleep, she smiled at his sleeping form and turned a lamp on so that she could find her pyjamas. She undressed and grabbed the pyjamas when she heard a sharp breath and a thud behind her. She turned to see Arin on the floor with his face a dark red color, quickly pulling on a shirt and trousers she ran to his side and held his face in her hands

"What happened baby? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look, I just woke up and when I sat up you were there and you didn't have any clothes on so I turned to look away and I fell, I'm not a creep or anything I swear,"

"It's ok Arin, I don't mind and I know you're not a creep, shhhh, come here,"

She hugged him tight as he hook in fear, he began to calm down and felt the shock melt away when Suzy gently kissed he side of his face

"I don't care that you looked at me, you're my husband after all, you don't have to be embarrassed,"

"Thanks Suzy, you're such a nice person, and you're not angry at me?"

"Hell no, how could I be angry at you, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

The two kissed then Suzy helped Arin up, when he got up he got back into the bed and watched as Suzy got in beside him, turning to him and smiling while talking in her soft and sweet voice

"I mean it baby, I love you and I'm going to help you through this, no matter what that takes,"

"Thanks, I can't believe I have a wife like you, you're so sweet and caring,"

Suzy blushed and got closer to Arin, leaning on his chest as he put his arms nervously around her, eventually he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, making her smile as she drifted off to sleep. Arin soon followed and they fell asleep in each other's arms, the feeling of protection making Arin sleep like a log with no problems that night while the warmth of his body and beating of his heart made Suzy sleep the best she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this work pretty regularly seeing as I'm wrapping up my other multi-chapter work soon, hope you enjoy


End file.
